Bitten
by XxWhispersAndDreamsxX
Summary: <html><head></head>Tessa McCall has always envied being in the shadow of her twin brother, So when an alpha who convinces her that everything could change for her if he gave her "The Bite" of course she was going to accept it without a second thought.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Tessa McCall has always envied being in the shadow of her twin brother, So when an alpha who convinces her that everything could change for her if he gave her "The Bite" ofcourse she was going to accept it without a second thought.

A/N

I promised myself that I wasn't going to start another story but I thought of this while I was in the shower not even 10 minutes ago, and I was like "Wow Anna this is actually sounds like a story that doesn't seem like poop, Stuff it, i'll start writing it." And then this happened 


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen her?"

"Have you had any contact with your sister Tessa?"

"Dude, where'd your sister go?"

"I heard she ran away with Erica and Boyd"

"That would make sense, Erica is her best friend."

That was some of the conversation and questions that Scott McCall has listened to since his sister Tessa went missing three months ago.

Everyone was giving up hope that she was going to be found alive, Well they're going to be in a shock when Tessa shows up in Beacon Hills looking every different since the last time everyone seen her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Listen to The Neighbourhood - Afraid.

The Pretty Reckless- Going Down.

Chapter One - Blue Eyes

Tessa POV

I was sitting at a cafe in some small town, That I couldn't remember the name, I was playing with the straw in my ice tea while waiting for a call, Before I went "missing" I was bitten by an alpha named Aiden. Ever since then his twin brother Ethan and him have been trying to teach me control, But It hasn't been working out so well.

Snapping out of my thoughts as I heard my IPhone started to ring, Answering the call without looking at the caller I.D as I was expecting a call from Aiden.

I sigh before placing my phone over my ear "Where are you?, You where meant to be here like ten minutes ago" I ask Aiden.

"Where are you? Me,Isaac, Derek, Hell even Peter been looking for you for three months, We were all thinking you were dead." A voice says over the phone and I know it doesn't belong to Aiden, It belongs to Scott.

"Well i'm not in Beacon Hills, Why are you calling me?" I say to Scott while taking a sip of my ice tea.

"Why I'm calling you? Are you serious? You've been missing for three months!, We've all been looking for you, Erica, And Boyd. Are you with them?" Scott questions me.

"I didn't even know Erica and Boyd were missing until now, Look I have to go my friend is here, I'll be back in Beacon Hills by tomorrow, Maybe." And with saying that I hanged up my phone.

I smile as Aiden sits down at the seat across from me

"You're late." I say to Aiden while taking another sip of my ice tea.

"Sorry, I had to help Ethan with somethings." Aiden says while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Whatever, I'm just going to get straight to the point, I need you to teach me control."

Aiden rolls his eyes before saying "We've been trying, You have to try to find an anchor."

"I know, You've only told me a million times, And you and Ethan aren't really the best teachers for control."

"Well at lease Ethan and I didn't kill two men a week after we got bit." Aiden says while rolling his eyes.

"Well at lease I didn't kill my whole pack, And the men where being rude to me,They should of respected me " I shot back

"Whatever" Aiden says

"I gotta go back to Beacon hills, You should come with me."

"I can't, Ethan and I still have business here, I'm sorry." Aiden said

"It's fine, Maybe when you finish with all your business here you could come." I said not trying to sound to hopeful.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" I said while rising my eyebrows

"Maybe."

"Okay, Well I have to go back to the hotel, So i'll see you whenever I see you next." I said to Aiden with a smile before starting to walk out the cafe.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

At the hotel

As soon as I walked though my room at the hotel I was staying at I went straight to my suitcase that was under the cheap bed, After collecting all my clothes from around the room I started to throw them in my suitcase.

After packing up all my clothes I went straight to bed, As it was already night, Just as I was almost asleep my phone started to ring, I was very tempted to ignore the call but I decide I would just accept the call.

Tessa:" Why are you calling me, It's like zero o'clock." I mutter into my iPhone

Peter: "Somebody's grumpy, Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Peter says sarcastically

Tessa: No I haven't woken up on the wrong side of the best, It's kinda hard to do that when you've haven't slept yet, Now I love you and all but really want to get to the point of this lovely conversation"

Peter: " You sound different, More confident, Hmm strange, But yeah straight to the point, I just wanted to know were you've been for the past three months, I was staring to think you where laying somewhere in a ditch, dead"

Tessa: I've been in the next town across from Beacon Hills, Woodbury (A/N Yes I know that's from the walking dead but it was the first town I thought of, So yeah continuing on the the story)

Bet you didn't look there, Now did you, And as for your comment about me sounding more confident, Well lets just say alot can happen in three months,Anyways I have to go, I'll talk to you when I come back to Beacon Hills tomorrow." After saying that I hanged up on him, and went straight to bed.

Next Morning

My alarm woke me up at 7:30 AM, After almost throwing my phone across the room for waking me up from my slumber, I went into the bathroom that was connect to the room, turning on the hot water from the shower and then the cold, I stepped into the warm water, After doing everything in shower I turned of the taps and grabbing a towel of the hook, I started to dry my body and hair, Walking in to the room with a towel wrapped around my body and another on wrapped around my hair, Grabbing the clothes I left out of my suitcase for today of a chair, I started putting on the clothes, Which was a dark red crop top, Black ripped skinny jeans, Black leather jacket, And some black boots (Outfits are always in the external link btw)

After getting dressed I then started to brush though my long dark brown hair, I couldn't be bothered to do anything styling to my hair, So I just left it naturally straight.

Grabing my Iphone and my suitcase I walked out the door,And unlocked my car which was a chevy impala 1967, Putting my suitcase in the trunk, I then walked to the divers side door and went in my car to start driving back to Beacon Hills or as I like to call it, Hell

A/N Please leave a review because I feed off of them, Please tell me what you liked most about this chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Listen to:

Lies - Marina & The Diamonds

Because it's a great song.

Chapter Two -She's Different Now.

Tessa sighs as she gets out of the car and start walking up the drive way, Running her fingers though her dark brown hair, she was about to walk into the house but It felt wrong, The house she grew up in for her whole life didn't feel like home, Tessa was about to knock on the door but her mum beat Tessa to it by opening the door for me, She stared at me with wide eyes, probably from what i'm wearing.

You'd see before I got the bite from Aiden, I wasn't a very fashionable person I always wore baggy clothes, My hair was always in a messy bun, And not the cute tumblr messy buns. When Aiden offered me the bite, It didn't just make me a werewolf, It also gave me a huge confidence boost.

I give a small smile towards my mum as I walk past her and start walking up the stairs to my bedroom, Opening the door to my bedroom and walking inside in, I start to walk over to my wardrobe, opening the wardrobe I start to take out all of the clothes and replace them with all the clothes I bought from when I was away from Beacon Hills.

Putting the last top on a coat hanger, Tessa then then starts to walk out of her room and into the kitchen to get a snack.

After getting my snack Tessa starts to walk around the house in boredom, She freeze as she hear the sound of the front door opening.

Waking to the door Tessa sighs in relief as she sees that it's just Scott and Stiles and not some Axe murdering freak.

Scott was the first one to notice me in the house, Scott gives me a look of shock and happiness which is probably from me being here today and not at the end of the week.

"Tessa" Scott mutters with wide eyes.

I almost didn't hear him with my enhance hearing, But I did. I throw Scott a small smirk while giving him and Stiles a small wave.

" You didn't think I would be gone forever now, did you? " I say while turning around a d pushing past Scott and Stiles to head to Peter's loft downtown to surprise him.

Omg guys I'm so sorry for not updating this for like over 134 years, I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes. And I swear this chapter looked longer while writing it on my phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**03. Crazy Suicidal Birds.**

**Walking into Peter's loft, groaning as Tessa feels her back hit the dark brown brick wall, Quite hard might I add. Tessa then starts to get choked, By her good old friend, Peter, Guess he's mad at her for something.**

**"Do you always greet your friends this way?" Tessa chokes out as Peter puts more presser on her neck.**

**"You do realize that you broke into my apartment?" Peter growls to Tessa, Before realising her neck and throwing her to the floor, Tessa hits the ground with a thud.**

**"Do you think I care? I wanted to see you. I missed you." Tessa tells Peter while picking herself off the wooden ground and holding her arm that's more than likely sprained.**

**"You've been bitten by an alpha, haven't you?" Peter questions her, As he noticed Tessa's arm heal in a matter of seconds.**

**"Took you long enough to realize." Tessa sarcastically says, with her trademark smirk on her face.**

**"Do you have an anchor, yet?" Peter questions Tessa, Again.**

**"I've tried, the alpha that bit me tried to help me, But nothing Aiden taught me helped, Turns out being practically numb to everything doesn't always have it's perks, Especlly on a full moon ." Tessa says to Peter, While picking at her nails, A habit she does when ever she's bored or nerves, In this case She's just bored.**

**"Since I consider you a friend, I'll try to help you. We'll start at the end of next week." Peter says to Tessa, Actually being nice and not wanting anything in return for once.**

**"Thank you, I would have ended up going to Derek to teach me control, But I don't think he likes me that much." Tessa says, While remembering all the times Derek has told her to piss off and that he doesn't trust her, I guess Derek doesn't trust me since I'm friends with Peter.**

**"There's no need to thank me, I'm doing this out of the goodness in my heart." Peter says, While interrupting Tessa's thoughts.**

**"Wow Peter, You have a heart. I'm shocked." Tessa says sarcastically to him.**

**Peter just laughs dryly as a response. Tessa pulls out her phone from her front pocket and unlocks it to see the time, its 5:30 PM.**

**"Gotta run, See you around." Tessa says to Peter while walking out of his loft, And outside. Getting into her car and starting it up, She began the half an hour drive home.**

➳ **Time skip **

**Finally arriving home, Tessa parked her car in the drive way and locking the car door, Tessa walked inside the house. Seeing that Scott and Stiles weren't here, Tessa decided to start making her dinner, Which was a salad and pasta. After cooking the pasta, and making the salad. Tessa decide to watch a movie while eating her dinner.**

**Flicking though the collection of movies, Tessa decided to watch Batman: The Dark Knight, Setting up the movie while trying the get comfortable on the couch, Finally getting comfortable on the couch and playing the movie, Tessa starts to eat her dinner.**

**Getting about halfway through the movie, When Tessa hears someone trying to open the front door, Pausing the movie to see who was opening the door, Walking over to the front door, And unlocking the door handle, Turning the door handle.**

**Opening the door, Tessa see's that it's just Scott and Stiles, Letting out her breath that Tessa didn't even realizes she was holding.**

"**You two scared the crap out of me" Tessa exclaims to them, While stepping away from the door so they could come inside.**

"**How'd we scare you?" Scott and Stiles say together in sync.**

"**Don't worry about it; I guess I'm a bit jumpy." Tessa says while letting out a small laugh.**

"**Anyways, Stiles and I were wondering if we could talk to you" Scott says nervously.**

"**Um, Yeah sure." Tessa says, while walking back into the lounge room.**

"**We want to ask you, why you went on that lovely three month holiday, Without contacting anyone, That was really nice of you by the way." Stiles sarcastically says, while fidgeting with the string on his hoddie.**

"**I'll just get straight to the point, One of my best friend's died, Two other ran away, And haven't contacted, No one wanted to comfort me with Matt's, Because you all just saw him as the person that controlled the Kanima. I lost my best friend, I knew him for my whole life, and you were all happy because Matt was dead. I needed to mourn and I clearly couldn't do that around here. So I left, The end." Tessa angrily says to Scott and Stiles, While storming off to her room.**

**Tessa didn't even realize that her blue eyes where now glowing a bright blue, The colour werewolves eyes glow when they killed someone, Until she walked into her room and looked into her mirror. In a fit of rage, Tessa threw the hanging circle mirror to the ground.**

**Locking her bedroom door, So no one would come in, Tessa starts to get changed to in to comfier clothes for bed, After changing into some black leggings and a long top. Tessa then climbed into her queen sized bed. Her sleep that night was not peaceful.**

➳ **Time skip **

**So far Tessa has been back in Beacon Hills for three day, And in that three days she's done nothing but avoid Scott, You'd see Tessa and Scott don't really get along. When Scott was bitten by Peter, He didn't tell her, Tessa actually had no clue that Scott was a werewolf up until the night of homecoming. Stiles knew all along, But Scott didn't even tell her, His own sister. I guess blood isn't thicker than water.**

**Walking out of her bathroom, With a towel wrapped her body, and another around her hair. Walking to her closet and pulling out a gray T-shirt dress with leather sleeves, And a pair of black ankle boots.**

**After getting dressed, Tessa started to do her hair. Turing on her curling wand, Letting it heat up she then started curling her hair.**

**For Tessa's make up it was just simple; A nude lipstick, Foundation, Some mascara, and filled in eyebrows.**

**After switching of the curling wand, Tessa walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. While waiting for the kettle to boil Tessa decided to go on Instagram, While scrolling through Instagram, Tessa got a text from Aiden saying "Keep an eye out for Ethan and I at the high school."**

**Responding as quickly as she could, Tessa wrote "wait, you two are in Beacon Hills? When did you two get here, we could have meet up somewhere." Pressing send, Tessa then waited for Aiden to respond.**

**Getting his response about a minute later saying "Yeah we got here last night, Sorry for not texting you, Both of us were tired and just wanted to sleep"**

**The kettle finally finished boiling, Grabbing the kettle and pouring the hot water in her mug until it was halfway filled, Placing the kettle back the where it belongs. Putting some sugar and coffee in her mug. Jumping as she noticed someone behind her. Turning around she noticed that it was just her mum, And not some crazy axe murdering psycho.**

"**What's it with people trying to give me a heart attack, I swear ever since I came back here people have been trying to kill me." Tessa says, While taking a long sip of her coffee.**

"**Just came in here to make a coffee, Hun, Not trying to give you a heart attack, Oh and you might want to leave for school now." Melissa told her daughter, Before walking out the front door**

"**It's already 8, I swear it was 7 just a minute ago" Letting out a sigh before continuing "I guess I'll get going now." Tessa mumbles to herself, While grabbing her car keys off the key hook.**

**Walking up to her car, unlocking it, And sliding in the front seat, Then starting the car up. She began to drive away.**

**After a good ten minutes filled with Tessa singing to Marina & The Diamonds at the top of her lungs, She finally pulled up at Beacon Hills High School, Or as Tessa likes to call it; Hell, Parking her Impala in the school parking lot and locking the door, Walking across the parking lot to the main building.**

**Walking in to the main building, She saw one of her best friend's almost immanently, Walking over (Practically running) to the strawberry blonde, Tessa being the smart person that she is, Decided it would be a great idea to sneak up on her, As she hasn't told Lydia that she was back.**

**Smirking to herself while she attacked Lydia with a hug, Since Lydia didn't know who was hugging her, She screamed. ( Like a banshee if I might add. )**

**Tessa was pretty sure that the whole school heard her.**

**Tessa and Lydia hugged for a good minute, When they stopped hugging, Tessa only then noticed that Alison was standing there, Alison waved at her. Tessa just gave her the bitchiest glare she could do. Oh yeah She's still pissed at the fact that Alison shot ten or more arrows at Erica and Boyd, If Alison thinks that they were still friends, Well she's terribly mistaken.**

**Suddenly a ton of boys start walking around the corridor, Some are quite cute, But some others were like a 1-10, And that pretty low on my charts.**

"**Freshman, Tons and tons of fresh men." Lydia says in a singsong voice, While swishing her finger around in the air.**

"**You mean fresh boys, Lydia, they're fourteen" Alison tells Lydia.**

"**Well, Some are more mature than others, And who on earth cares about freshmen, When you could be dating Ian Harding." I say to the strawberry blonde, And the Brunette. **

"**Tessa, Just because Ian responded to your tweet, doesn't mean you're dating him." Lydia tries to reason with me, But sadly that doesn't work, and come on he responded with a wink face and love heart. I don't know about you but that sounds like we're dating.**

**Zoning back in to Alison's conversation with Lydia "- Focus on yourself for a little while, Work on becoming a better person"**

**Lydia chuckles before replying "Alison, I love you, So if you need to do that thing, When we talk about me and pretend that we're not actually talking about you, It's totally fine."**

"**-But I don't wanna boyfriend, I want a distraction."Lydia says, While putting her right arm on her locker and then looking around.**

**Just as Lydia finished saying that, Two teenage boys practically strut across the halls with their motorbike helmets in their hands.**

"**Brothers?" Alison questions us, Not even taking her eyes of the twins.**

"**Twins." We both reply in sync. Taking a closer look at the twins, Tessa notices that it's Aiden and Ethan, Trying her hardest not to smile, But fortunately a smile broke out on to her face, Aiden makes eye contact with her, So Tessa decides to give him a small wave.**

"**Um, What are you doing, Tessa?" Lydia questions me with a raised eyebrow.**

"**Waving." I tell Lydia, Using my "It's the most obvious thing" tone of voice.**

**Lydia was about to say something, But unfortunately for her, The bell rang signalling us the get to class, Luckily for me, Lydia and I had the same class, But also unfortunately for me Alison has the same class.**_**Yay me, Note the sarcasm.**_


End file.
